custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Pan Atlantic Defense Corps
The Pan Atlantic Defense Corps. (abbreviated PADC) is an organization created by the United Nations, patterned after the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. This Corps represents an international alliance of several countries across the Atlantic Ocean, bound together by the shared goal of containing, combating and eliminating the Kaiju. History Following the finalization of the First Kaiju War in January 12, 2025, the world entered a short lived state of peace, which ended at the end of 2025 with the first Atlantic Incursions and the begining of the "Second Kaiju War", that's when the U.N. started this organization, following the system and tradition created by the original PADC, in order to combat and defeat the Alien Threat in these territories. The Pan Atlantic Defense Corps was founded in December 21, 2025. The organization would act as the primary beneficiary of the United Nations, who would continue the Jaeger Program as well as the creation of Several new Shatterdomes in the Atlantic Shores. The following year, April 19, 2026, the first of several Shatterdomes and headquarters of the Pan Atlantic Defense Corps was established in Baltimore, United States. Within the Shatterdome, Strike Groups are assigned to defend their given city or country's coastline with three or more Jaeger teams. Shaterdome's Locations * Baltimore, US * Cardiff, Wales * São Paulo, Brazil * Camp Lejeune, US * Guadalajara, Mexico * London, UK * Kelso, Scotland * Manhattan, New York * Johannesburg/Sowetu, South Africa Structure A massive organization, the structure and function of Pan Atlantic Defense Corps is not dissimilar from the military nor the original "PPDC". The individual ranked as Marshall is the main chiefly at the head of all operations concerning Jaeger deployments and liaisons with the United Nations. At least two personnel based positions are classified under the rank of Officer and Rangers. Over twelve positions exist under the rank of officer, providing individuals of various expertise to aid in the study of Kaiju biology and behavior, while others, like J-Tech, centralized its focus on combat and supportive positions required to rear academy hopefuls trying become Jaeger pilots and the safeguard of the populace in cities attacked by Kaiju. Rangers are required to undergo a long semester of training before being potentially recruited as a Jaeger pilot. Divisions and Positions Jaeger Academy *Kwoon (Fightmaster) *Assault Specialist *Psych Analyst *Conn-Pod Control Instructor K-Science *K-Watch *Kaiju Bio-Harvester *Hazmat Officer *Cryptozoologists J-Tech *Weapons Specialist *Jaeger Engineer *Battle Programmer *Neural Bridge Operator Strike Group personnel *Shatterdome Marshall *LOCCENT Mission Controller *Jumphawk pilot *PADC Strike Trooper Notable Members Officials *Dustin Kreiger (Secretary-General) *Hercules Hansen (Marshall) K-Science Officers *Newton Geiszler *Hermann Gottlieb J-Tech/LOCCENT Officers *Caitlin Lightcap *Jasper Schoenfeld *Tendo Choi Jaegers Stationed * Devildog Ruler (Retired) **Rex Wilson **Liza Clark * Monarch Regent (Destroyed) * Warpath Prime * Urdnot Destroyer (Destroyed) * Marine Alpha (Destroyed) * Type 0 Nirvash (Destroyed) * Crown Templar * Leatherneck Omega * Noveria Alpha * Bubonic Vaporizer * Riesgo Blanco * Archer Delta **Franco Gronda **Jorge Federico Sanchez * Versteckte Destroyer * Dragon Miralis * Chrono Monarch Gallery Category:Pan Atlantic Defense Corps Category:Second Kaiju War Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Fan fiction